MIA
by RosesOfTruth
Summary: Paul gets killed in an accident and Dawn devastated. She becomes a wreck and pushes her friends away. Ikarishipping Songfic! Full Summary inside!


Hi, this songfic is requested by xoxomimiruoxox.

Full Summary: Paul gets killed in a car accident and Dawn is distraught and turned into a wreck over his death. Her friends all try to help her get over her loss, but she refuses to listen to them and shuts herself from them. A few months later after his death, Paul appears in Dawn's dream telling her to move on, saying that he will always love her. And she needs to find someone to take care and rely on for the rest of her life, and say no matter how he is he will give them his blessings.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, neither do I own the song.**

Song used: MIA – IU

Pairings!

Mainly Ikarishipping, but with some Penguinshipping at the end.

**Also listen to the song when you are reading this fic. Watch the music video as well; it will give you a clearer picture of what is happening.**

* * *

><p>Long lines of people were in a funeral procession. A lady with navy blue hair and a man with dark purple hair were leading the procession; behind them was a milky white coffin.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_A lady with navy blue hair was dressed in black from head to toe. She sat in a chair, near a coffin, which was in a garden. Greeting guests who came to pay their respects to the person in the coffin. A man with navy blue hair, just like the lady's came over to her. With one look, one could tell that they were siblings. _

_"Dawn, you can't go on like this. You haven't eaten anything in days." He said. _

_The lady who was now identified as Dawn spoke, "Ethan, I'm fine. No need to worry." _

_The man who was now identified as Ethan sighed, "How can I not worry, I know that you're distraught but you need to take care of yourself. If Paul was still alive, he wouldn't want to see you like this." _

_A man with purple hair came over. "Dawn, Ethan's right. I'm as upset as you are over my brother's death. But you need to take care of yourself." _

_"Reggie! Ethan! But, I'm fine!" she cried. _

_Ethan sighed and signalled for two brunette women to come over. From one look, one could tell that they were sisters. One of women that her hair flowing down to her shoulders, she was Leaf Oak or Leaf Ketchem as she had been for the last six years. The other woman has slightly longer hair as it flowed to slightly above waist length; she was Lyra Oak or Lyra Berlitz as she had been for the last six two women dragged Dawn into the Berlitz Mansion's dining room and handed her a plate of food. Dawn shook her head and Leaf picked up a sandwich._

"_Dawn, even if you don't feeling like eating. You still have to eat something. At least have a sandwich." Said Leaf._

_Dawn finally gave in and took the sandwich; Lyra headed to the kitchen and got three mugs of tea. She handed Dawn, who happily accepted it, and Leaf a mug each, before sipping her of mug tea. The two sisters smiled at each other. After eating Lyra and Leaf pushed Dawn into her bedroom for some sleep._

_Dawn still stayed beside Paul's coffin for most of the time for the next few days, but it was an improvement. She had gone inside to eat and sleep._

_Flashback end_

* * *

><p>The procession continued for a while until the coffin was sent to the cemetery. The coffin was buried written on the tablet stone was:<p>

**Paul Valor Shinji**

**Age 26**

**A Loving Son, Brother, and Father**

**Died in a car accident**

They had a minute of silence to respect Paul.

After the funeral the Berlitz family and a few families that had a close relationship with the Berlitz family, went back to the Berlitz Mansion. Those families included the Oak, Maple, and Ketchum and Hayden families. When the group returned, a group of kids ran towards them. The group smiled and ran over to carry them.

A two-year-old boy with emerald green eyes and brown hair ran over to Drew and May Hayden. He was the only son of May and Drew, his name was Dennis Hayden. May and Drew were expecting a girl in a few more months.

Two three-year-old twin girls with fiery red hair ran over to Ash and Misty Ketchem. They were the daughters of Misty and Ash, their names were Merliah and Anna Ketchum.

A pair of three-year-old fraternal twins ran over to Ethan and Lyra. The boy was named, Lionel Berlitz. And the girl was named Larissa Berlitz.

A three-year-old girl and a two-year-boy ran over to Dawn. They were named, Kimberly and Daniel Shinji respectively.

Dawn smiled sadly to her children. Tears fell from her eyes.

"_What will I tell them about their father?" thought Dawn sadly._

The other people looked at her with smiles of encouragement.

* * *

><p>A few months later…<p>

Dawn still hasn't got over Paul's death. She lives her life not knowing what to do. The friends and family tried to help her get over Paul's death, but she just pushes them away. Until one night, something happened. Dawn was in her room in the Berlitz Mansion. She has since moved back to the Berlitz Mansion, 1 month after Paul's funeral. Dawn was dreaming of something.

* * *

><p>In Dawn's dream...<p>

Dawn was walking in a dull forest with dead bodies all around her.

_**Burning the two photographs of us  
>One, two, erasing the memory collected<strong>_

_**I will go, knowing it too well**_  
><em><strong>The difficult hesitation to stand up<strong>_

_**The pouring rain I cannot see before one  
>Put it all to the side, wishing, hoping to not walk there<br>Difficultly standing, trembling horribly like on the edge of a cliff  
>Folding my small two hands to pray<strong>_

**_Neither a tear comes down_**  
><strong><em>Crying, not being able to be me<em>**

**_Our separation is but a dream, I will know it's hanging there_**  
><strong><em>Why is it so hard to wake up<em>**

**_The pouring rain I cannot see before one_**  
><strong><em>Put it all to the side, wishing, hoping to not walk there<em>**  
><strong><em>Difficultly standing, trembling horribly like on the edge of a cliff<em>**  
><strong><em>Folding my small two hands to pray<em>**

Dawn continued walking until she encountered a lady. The lady floated up to her and covered Dawn's eyes. Dawn struggled at first until the lady told her to calm down. A bright light englufed Dawn. When she opened her eyes the lady was no longer behind her. But in front of her was Paul. Paul smiled at her. Dawn ran up to him and tried to hug him, but she couldn't.

"I'm a ghost and you're a human. We can't touch each other." Laughed Paul.

Dawn's heart sank.

"I'm not be able to take care of you anymore, so you need to find someone else how you can rely on and take care of you. You need to move on. But always remember, I'll always love you." Said Paul.

"But, Paul. I can't, I miss you too much." Cried Dawn.

"I miss you too, but I want you to be happy. I'll bless you, the kids and the person you'll fall in love with in the future." Said Paul.

Paul held up his left hand and Dawn could see his wedding ring.

"I'll cherish our wedding ring. So promise me that you'll move on." Said Paul.

"Pual, I promise." Replied Dawn drying up her tears.

"Good, just to let you know. I'm always here, if you need to talk about your problems." Smiled Paul.

Dawn looked confused.

"I'm a voice in your head. But I have Paul's memories, so you could say that I'm a part of him." Explained Paul.

Dawn nodded and smiled a real smile.

_**My heart filled with gashes, the deep wounds make me want to hate you  
>Burning photographs, erasing from my heart, forget all the memories<strong>_

_**The pouring rain I cannot see before one**_  
><em><strong>Put it all to the side, wishing, hoping to not walk there<strong>_  
><em><strong>Difficultly standing, trembling horribly like on the edge of a cliff<strong>_  
><em><strong>Folding my small two hands to pray<strong>_  
><em><strong>Again and again<strong>_

* * *

><p>A year later…<p>

Dawn and a brunette man were walking through a cemetery. Dawn had a bouquet of Lavenders, Paul's favourite flowers. She placed them infront of Pual's grave.

"Paul, I'm here to visit you. And I brought someone along." Smiled Dawn.

The brunette man stood in front of the grave. "Paul, it's Kenny. It's been a while. Sorry, I didn't visit you for the past year. I've been busy. But, I promise you that, I'll protect Dawn for the rest of my life. You can rest assured."

A whisper in the wind was heard. "I know you will Kenny. You guys have my blessings."

Both Dawn and Kenny smiled, they knew that it was Paul, blessing them from heaven.

"Paul, I'm sorry that we can't stay longer. We're headed to the airport, we're going to Fiore. My cousin Lunick is getting married in two weeks." Said Dawn.

Kenny put his arm around Dawn's shoulder and the pair left.

* * *

><p><strong>How's this Ikarishipping Songfic? I'm open to requests. If you have a request, please put it in this format.<strong>

**Song Name:**

**Song Artist:**

**Pairing:**

**Genre: Eg. Romance, Hurt, Comfort ect.**

**You can either tell me through a review or you can also PM me, I'll get back to you ASAP. And Please Review!**


End file.
